Rules of Attraction
by G. C. O'Hara
Summary: The Rules of Attraction are never to be taken lightly.
1. The Revealing Glass

The sound of the talking and occasional laughter of the 7th year class filtered through the vast Great Hall. Dumbledore had called the entire year to a meeting, the contents of which no one knew. Still, even though it was 5 minutes after the set time, Dumbledore had yet to appear. Hermione, Harry, and Ron sat in the crowd of Gryffindors, laughing with their classmates. 

"I wonder where Dumbledore is," Harry asked absently. Hermione shrugged. She had (fortunately for Harry and Ron) become a lot less uptight about everything, and had actually become an incredibly interesting person to hang around. Of course, the fact that she had matured physically helped her a lot. 

Suddenly, the Hall quieted, and everyone became aware of Dumbledore and McGonagall standing at the front of the students, a heavily detailed bowl before the two. 

"Where'd they come from?" Ron whispered. Both Harry and Hermione shook their heads.

"Attention students! I'm sure you all are wondering why you've been called here on the first day of your last month in school. I know you've all thought about what you'll be doing after school," snorts rose from the Slytherin side, where Malfoy appeared to be mimicking Dumbledore, " and your teachers, the Ministry of Magic, and myself have come up with a way to get you to be dependant on others. I will be partnering you up and sending each of you to live in a Muggle adventure, called a movie. There is a certain secret you must all figure out before you can leave that particular movie and journey to a new one. I must warn you all, though. Unfortunately, I was unable to fix one, shall we say, problem. The problem is this: you partner can tell you to do absolutely anything, and you must do it. To assist you here, though, you each will have 5 chances per movie to refuse, but after that, I'm afraid you must do the tasks. Oh, and one more thing." He smiled before continuing, "Before me is the Revealing Glass. What it does is prints the name of your least favorite person on the piece of paper you drop in, of the different gender, as it was made a rule that all groups must be male/female." 

Whispers arose from the students, and Hermione bit her lip in concentration. She smirked and turned to Harry, and her turned to her in the same moment, thinking her same thought. He mouthed sorry, then said, "Hey Mudblood, ever think of cutting your hair?"

Hermione was shocked. Even though she knew he was pretending, she couldn't help it and slapped him roughly across the face, her hatred boiling up. She vaguely heard as each of the girls were called up alphabetically, and drew her attention back just as her name was called.

Taking her time, she stood up and walked to the front of the room, noticing out of the corner of her eye that many of the male classmates were looking at her. She picked up on of the slips of paper, and focused on hating Harry, then dropped it in. A few minutes later, Dumbledore drew it out and eyed it confusedly.

"Miss Granger, there are two names on here, but one was submitted out of artificial hate," Dumbledore said. Snickers arose from the Slytherin side. Hermione simply smirked.

"Professor Dumbledore, I wish to be partnered with the name of the person conceived with artificial hatred," she said politely.

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows, then smiled. "Alright then, Miss Granger. Your partner is Draco Malfoy." 

Hermione smiled. Partnered with Harry….wait…. Her smile faded into a look of total astonishment.

"No, wait, professor. Malfoy can't be my partner. Harry…"

"Miss Granger, this paper says that you truly dislike someone other than Mr. Malfoy, and there is no mention of Mr. Potter's name." 

"But professor!"

"Please be seated, Miss Granger." Hermione opened her mouth to reply, then shut it and stomped back to her seat and grabbed her bag, then walked out of the Great Hall, slamming the door behind her. 


	2. Hating Mr Malfoy

Five reviewers after about 12 hours of posting….that may not be big for some, but I love it! Thank you all! 

I may not be updating much for the next few weeks because of a play I'm in, but rehearsal isn't all day, so I'll try to post as many chapters as I can. 

Oh! And the Disclaimer is easy: I own none of the characters, and the plot may have been used before. Blah blah blah… next chapter.

Thanks again for reviewing!

~G~

---------------------------------

Previously:

"Miss Granger, this paper says that you truly dislike someone other than Mr. Malfoy, and there is no mention of Mr. Potter's name." 

"But professor!"

"Please be seated, Miss Granger." Hermione opened her mouth to reply, then shut it and stomped back to her seat and grabbed her bag, then walked out of the Great Hall, slamming the door behind her. 

Chapter 2: Hating Mr. Malfoy

Hermione refused to look up from her chair in front of the fireplace as the rest of the Gryffindors entered the common room. She heard many of them happily discussing their partners, and a few groaning over theirs. Two of which were Harry and Ron.

"It's a conspiracy. Dumbledore's trying to kill us," Ron said, sitting down moodily. Harry sat down in pretty much the same manner and began massaging his forehead.

"Tell me about it! Malfoy?!" Hermione mumbled.

"I ended up with Millicent Bullstrode," Ron groaned.

Hermione smirked. 'At least they got it as bad as I did.'

"That's nothing. I got Parkinson," Harry said, absently kicking the table in front of him.

Hermione sighed. Sure, they got the two of the worst girls imaginable, but that was nothing compared to Malfoy. 

*^~^*

Draco, meanwhile, wasn't exactly thrilled either. 

"I can't believe this! How dare Dumbledore partner me up with Granger! That's murder! Torture! Like… depriving Crabbe of anything with sugar in it!" Draco growled, storming into his bedroom. Since he'd not been given Head Boy (which he repeatedly insisted that he certainly should have gotten), Draco was still forced to have a roommate. Luckily, he only had to have one, thanks to his father, and it was a lot better as his roommate was Blaise Zabini, a wealthy pureblood whom he was related to, somehow.

"Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy, you just don't think, do you?" Zabini said, smirking at him over the book he was reading. The brunette sat in the chair in the corner of the room.

Malfoy scowled and turned to him. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Think, Draco. Granger's a MUDBLOOD. She has MUGGLE parents."

"Yes, Zabini, that's obvious. I believe I myself made that clear years ago."

Blaise shut his book and stood up, stretching. "Malfoy, our assignment was to become part of a MUGGLE movie. Now think about it this way. Granger has most likely heard about, or even seen these movie things. If our job is to find out what happens in the movie, if that's the task, think about how easy it will be for you to finish? Anyway, we have to meet our partners in the library to choose the movie we start in. I'm going to go pick up my partner. Very pretty thing, she is," And, with that, he vanished out of the door, leaving a very thoughtful Draco.

With a smirk, he put his robes back on and followed Blaise.

*^~^*

"Alright Malfoy, let's get a few things straight. First and foremost, you are the last person I'd have chosen as my partner, so don't expect roses from me," Hermione said after the 10 minutes of unyielding silence.

Draco smirked, "I thought you wanted to pick me. Was that not what you said?" 

"Don't go there, Malfoy."

Draco sighed and pushed his chair towards her. He noticed her look and smirked. "Look, Granger, I can't help you choose the movie to start with from over there."

Hermione rolled her eyes, then looked down at the paper below her. After reading through the list, she suddenly burst out in laughter. 

------------------------------------------

Thanks again to all my reviewers! I hoped you all liked this chapter. The next one should be interesting.

~Greenlee O'Hara~


	3. Empowering Miss Granger

Thank you for reviewing! I got some fantastic reviews. You won't believe how much they help my writing. Thanks again you all! I hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: JK owns all of the characters, the movies belong to their creators, and the plot was probably done by someone else.

-----------------------

Previously:

Draco sighed and pushed his chair towards her. He noticed her look and smirked. 

"Look, Granger, I can't help you choose the movie to start with from over there."

Hermione rolled her eyes, then looked down at the paper below her. After reading through the list, she suddenly burst out in laughter. 

Chapter 3: Empowering Miss Granger

Draco was shocked at Hermione's sudden outburst. That surprise became annoyance, and curiosity. He peered down at the paper, then at the still laughing Hermione.

"Alright. What the hell is so funny?" He said, annoyed.

Catching her breath, Hermione said, "It's just the fact that Dumbledore chose some of these movies. I can't believe the old man gave us the choice of Moulin Rouge!" She laughed again.

"What's bad about that one, Granger?"

"Well, nothing if you're interested in prostitutes and an old nightclub," she said, then caught the smirk on Draco's face and added, "Actually, I really don't need a response on that."

"You're parents let you watch that? Astounding feat for virgin Granger."

"Malfoy, what gave you the idea I was still a virgin? Good lord, you really are behind, aren't you?" Hermione smirked at the look on Draco's face.

"Okay, Malfoy, we have 3 movie choices. The Wizard of Oz, which is a classic and very simple to figure out, not to mention very safe in the area I'm sure you are most acquainted, Moulin Rouge, previously explained, Bring it On," a fit of laughter, "which is cheerleading. I wonder if Dumbledore actually read over this list before giving it to us."

Draco looked confused. "Cheerleading?"

"It's where Muggle girls dress up in tight tops and short skirts and flip around. In that particular movie, it's a competition in which there are tons of cheerleaders trying to outdo each other," once look from Draco, and she added, "Again, no comments needed."

"Alright, Granger, choose."

Hermione made a mock look of astonishment. "You mean that you, Draco Malfoy, are giving me, Muggle-born Hermione Granger, the privilege of choosing our movie? I feel so honored." She wiped an imaginary tear from her face.

"Just choose."

"Alright. We're going to start with," she remembered the looks Malfoy gave her, and finished, "The Wizard of Oz." 

Draco crossed his arms over his chest and sulked. "Now Malfoy, it says on this paper that we each have to use the Vevoracus charm to transport ourselves. Remember, I've seen all of these movies so follow my lead, even if it kills you."

Draco smirked, then nodded. Hermione drew her wand and told Draco to close his eyes, then did the same with her own. She waved her wand and the two said, "Vevora costera!"

Nothing happened.

--------------------------

I hope you all enjoyed that! Hermione and Draco discussing prostitutes, wizards, and cheerleading, how fun. Well, stay tuned and please keep reviewing!

~Greenlee~


	4. The Unexplainable Explanation

Big, huge cookie to all of my reviewers! You guys are fantastic! A few of you asked how Draco and Hermione were going to fit it with the movie. Well, as much fun as it would be to make Draco wear a uniform in Bring It On, I really don't want to mess up the story line, and so I've decided that the only movie in which I pretty much have to replace and add is Wizard of Oz, as there weren't two Dorothys. After all, Hermione and Draco only have to figure out the big secret to get them through all three movies fast.

As I said earlier, I've got theatre every weekday for nearly half the day, so I'm seriously out of it most of the time. So, if updates aren't speedy-quick, you know why.

~Greenlee

---------------------------------------------------

Previously:

Hermione drew her wand and told Draco to close his eyes, then did the same with her own. 

She waved her wand and the two said, "Vevora costera!"

Nothing happened.

Chapter 4: The Unexplainable Explanation

Draco opened one eye, then the other and looked around. The other students were also looking around, confused. Hermione, however kept her eyes closed. 

"Draco, close your eyes, quickly!" she hissed, moments later. Draco did so, then waited.

Suddenly, he felt himself spinning…and spinning…and spinning. Then, with a loud 'pop', he found himself laying on the floor of what appeared to be a house. Looking down at his clothing, he noted that he was now wearing a white button down, brown slacks, and brown suspenders… very un-Draco. 

He looked around and spotted Hermione, who smirked at him. She was now in a checked dress and her hair done in braids. 

"That's fantastic, Malfoy. I love the suspenders," she laughed.

Before he could reply, she opened the door and he found himself blinded by color. His pants were now an even odder color of fire-engine red, and his shirt blue. Hermione's dress was checked blue and white. 

With her leading, the two walked into a city of sorts. Then, as if by magic (and we all know it was), a woman appeared dressed in an appalling pink ensemble. 

"Are you a good witch, or a bad witch?" Draco heard her ask. 

"I'm not a witch," he heard Hermione say, and shot her a look. She ignored him.

"I'm a wizard, though," he stated, obviously making Hermione positively seething.

The witch, Glenda her name was, turned to him with a confused look on her face. "A wizard? They only travel alone in Oz."

"Ah, yes, but you see, my friend here is a witch."

"But I thought she said she wasn't."

"I am," Hermione said through clenched teeth.

"But why did you say you weren't?" Glenda asked.

"Because it'd ruin the story."

"What do you mean?"

"Look, I can't explain. Just help me find the Wizard of Oz," Hermione said.

Glenda, the pink one, told her about the Emerald City, while Draco sat with the munchkin people and 'predicted' their futures. After Glenda had departed, Hermione joined the group, standing against the wall to the side of where the crowd around Draco sat. 

"You, I've forgotten your name," Draco said, pointing to a munchkin woman.

"Tis Twilight, Wizard Draco," said the woman, excitedly.

"Yes, of course. Twilight, you will be visited by an old friend very, very soon." He said it in such a way that even Hermione was a bit impressed. 

"You'll become mayor, you'll move away, you'll get married soon," Draco said, moving around the circle. When his eyes rested on Hermione, who was currently carrying a small child in her arms, he smirked. "And you," he said to Hermione, "will obey everything I say. Come closer."

Before she could react, Hermione found herself walking towards him. She scowled, then said, "I refuse." How dare he make her waste one of her refusals? Well two could play at that game.

---------------------------------------------------

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

~Greenlee


	5. AN

I'm sorry everyone, but as I mentioned earlier, I'm in a play and it's requiring tons of work. Not to mention that I have other things that are taking up the remainder of my time. So, until I get a free moment, there will probably not be a new chapter for awhile. First let me try to answer some of the questions.

What's happened so far is this, Dumbledore has sent all the seventh years on a adventure-type-thing and they have to learn to work together. The problem is, each person has to do what the other tells them, but they can use one of five refusals they get per movie. After that, they must do whatever the other person says. So far, Draco has tricked Hermione into using one of her refusals, leaving him with 5 and her with 4. Hermione is now going to try to get Draco to use one of his. 

Another question was how the R-rated parts are going to fit into the plot. Well, the main reason I made this story R-rated was to make sure I actually could. Meaning that I didn't really have to much of a boundary on how far I could go. Now, I think things may get to the R-rated point during the Moulin Rouge part, and if you want to, I'd love to have someone help me out with that. If anyone is interested in writing how you would portray a Draco/Hermione sex scene, e-mail me at heaven_sent0625@yahoo.com or IM me at twilightbasing and we'll talk!

Also, if you have any other questions, please feel free to use the above contacts!

~Greenlee


End file.
